In recent years, a small dynamo-electric machine having a high output has been demanded. As such a dynamo-electric machine, for example, a dynamo-electric machine which has obtained a high output by inserting many conductor segments having a rectangular cross section into a slot, and then joining a pair of ends of the conductor segments to each other and forming a stator coil to thereby improve a space factor and cooling performance, is known.
There is a stator of a vehicle AC generator obtained by thinly attaching a first resin composition to a first coil end group in which a turn portion is formed and a second coil end group in which a plurality of joining portions obtained by joining ends are disposed, and by thickly attaching a second resin composition only around the joining portions of the second coil end group, in order to improve insulation performance (for example, refer to PTL 1). There is also an electrical apparatus defining a material of a second resin composition used for a joining portion (for refer to PTL 2).